community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
Summary: A smarmy lawyer whose education is deemed void by the bar is forced to attend a local community college with an extremely eclectic staff and student body in order to get a legittimate degree. Plot It's the first day of classes for Greendale Community College's 2009 fall semester. The dean, Craig Pelton, is trying to give an inspirational speech while welcoming the new students but ends up failing miserably. In the distance, Jeff Winger watches the train wreck while trying to ignore another student named Abed Nadir. Abed is in the middle of telling Jeff his life story when he cuts him off. Jeff asks him for information on a female student he saw in the Spanish class they both take. Abed informs him that her name is Britta and immediately begins to rattle off numerous facts about her. Impressed, Jeff thanks Abed before going off to meet an old friend of his, Professor Ian Duncan. At Duncan's office, Jeff tells Ian why he's at the school: the bar association learned that he faked his law degree, and now he's at Greendale to earn a legitimate one. He asks that Duncan get him the answers to all his class exams for the entire semester. Ian is reluctant at first but agrees to look into it when he's reminded that Jeff saved him from a D.W.I. charge years ago. Jeff locates Britta in the cafeteria and tries to lay on the charm but is shot down. Switching to another tactic, he insists that his intentions are sincere. Jeff lies about being a board certified Spanish tutor and that he only approached her to invite her to a study group he is forming. She accepts his invitation and meets him later in the library's study room. He makes a little progress, but his efforts end up being hampered with the arrival of Abed whom Britta had invited. Jeff is unable to get rid of Abed who doesn't understand the hint he sent him in a text message. He soon gets a text message himself from Duncan to meet him at the football field. Once there, Ian says it might be possible to get the test answers but questions whether Jeff knows the difference between right and wrong. Jeff smugly says that he learned a long time ago that such concepts are subjective especially when he learned he has the ability to convincingly argue for either side. After a heated exchange, Ian gives in and agrees to help despite being exasperated by Jeff's arrogance. Jeff returns to the library only to find that Britta is missing, and four more students are seated at the study table, having been invited by Abed. Attempting to sneak away, he leaves the library only to run into Britta who was outside taking a cigarette break. She suggests that they go back and start studying, hinting that they can sneak out and have dinner if the new arrivals prove to be unteachable. When they return, the oldest of the new arrivals, Pierce, attempts to introduce everyone but manages to get most of their names wrong. After Troy, Annie, and Shirley correct him, Jeff decides to exploit the noticeable tension between them. He continues to stir the pot until the group members are arguing amongst themselves. Jeff's manipulation of the group is interrupted by another call from Duncan, who tells him to meet in the parking lot. He finds him in his tiny smart car with the answers to the exams. Ian demands Jeff's Lexus as payment, and a desperate Jeff reluctantly agrees. Returning to the study room, he finds Britta waiting for him. She demands that he calm down the still-arguing study group. He says he'll do so only if she agrees to go out with him to which she finally concedes. With a passionate speech, Jeff manages to pacify the study group. He praises each of them by listing their various strengths, and explains that by coming together and putting aside their differences, they are no longer a mere study group but a Community. He then announces he is going to leave to have dinner with Britta, who subsequently reveals that she lied and never intended to go out with him once she realized he was a phony tutor. Angry at having been tricked, he takes back everything he just said. He tells everyone that he doesn't need them as he now has the answers to all the exams and invites anyone who wants to pass to join him outside. Leaving the library, he opens the packet holding the exam answers and sees that Ian has tricked him. Furious at this deception, he marches back to Duncan's office and gets his car keys back. Afterwards, he returns to the library and sits on the steps, contemplating his current situation. The study group comes outside and tells him that studying is boring without him, and they silently convince Britta to invite him back in to study. Recurring Themes Continuity: *'First appearance': Jeff as well as all the other main characters are introduced in this episode. *'This must be the place': A number of eventually recurring set pieces are introduced in this episode including the cafeteria, the library, the study room, and Ian's office. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': The basic outline of the show is laid out with Jeff learning to be a better person through his interaction with the study group. The first major story arc is also introduced in the form of the possible budding romance between Jeff and Britta. *'History lesson': We get a brief synopsis of all the main characters' pasts before they came to Greendale and why they are there now. *'A sweet ride': Jeff's Lexus is mentioned in this pilot but not physically seen until the next episode. *'Mad skillz': Jeff's ability to talk his way into and out of situations is demonstrated. *'Winger speech': Jeff gives the first of his many Winger speeches to the group. Pop culture references * The Cafeteria lady calls Jeff "Seinfeld." * Abed notes that the study group reminds him of The Breakfast Club, and he later quotes the film. * Abed briefly quotes Dirty Dancing. * Jeff mentions that people can empathize with sharks during Shark Week, or give Ben Affleck an Academy Award (for Good Will Hunting.) * Abed says that Jeff Winger is much more like Stripes, Meatballs, or anything with Bill Murray. * Abed then says that Jeff was more like Michael Douglas in any of his films. Nicknames * The Cafeteria lady calls Jeff Seinfeld. * Troy calls Jeff Seacrest * Troy calls Abed Slumdog Millionaire * Troy calls Annie Annie Adderall Guest Cast as Ian Duncan]] * John Oliver as Professor Ian Duncan * Jim Rash as Dean Craig Pelton * Patricia Belcher as Cafeteria lady Music * "Daylight" by Matt & Kim * "Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare" by Matt & Kim * Cover of "Don't You (Forget about Me)" by Simple Minds Quotes :nods Trivia * Troy calls Jeff "Seacrest". It is a running gag of Joel McHale's on The Soup to make fun of Ryan Seacrest. * This episode was in memoriam of director John Hughes. Images Image:1x1 Pelton giving speech.jpg|Pelton giving a speech Image:1x1 Pierce on campus.jpg|Pierce on campus Image:1x1 Ian's office.jpg|Ian's office Image:1x1 Greendale cafeteria.jpg|Greendale's cafeteria Image:1x1 Ian's car.jpg|Ian's Smart Car Image:1x1 study group.jpg|The study group Image:1x1 Football field.jpg|Greendale's football field Image:1x1 Ian and Jeff.jpg|Ian and Jeff meet Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes